Random and oocness
by Saya-17
Summary: Wonder what would happen if the teams of Beyblade suffered 'weird' day? Well, here ya go. What would happen if they suffered from oocness and random events. uggh summary sucks look inside.
1. Chapter 1

Saya no Michi: Hmm… a thought struck me when I was reading a ficcy. Almost everyone in it was…out of character (ooc). So I thought, what if I wrote a story were the people were ooc? People would flee, huh? Well, they're ooc in an un-ooc way. Don't understand? See it's more…about randomness, I guess. Just read. It'll all make sense soon enough. P.s. I'm kinda making it up as I go. And there is shonen-ai. Heheh…he…he…uggh! R&R

Disclaimer: 'twould take a miracle for me to own.

**Chapter 1**

'Twas a beautiful day in Russia as white snow lay upon the cold streets and sidewalks; the clouds a deep blue with a tint of gray. The walking red haired teen stopped and took a deep breath, relieving himself of stress and thinking, "…Why is Bryan following me?"

True enough, located behind him was the lilac haired, pale skinned, vicious, and ferocious teammate of his. He was trying to hide behind a street lamp, but knew his efforts were futile.

"Alright Bryan," Yuri replied, "You've been following me for the last ten minutes now. I'd like to know why."

Bryan slowly stepped from behind the lamp and slid his fingers through his hair making Yuri smirk. He shrugged and said, "Oh, I dunno. Gave me something to do I guess."

Yuri sighed and shook his head. "If you want, you can walk me to my destination."

"Your…'destination'…?" Bryan thought with a slight chuckle, "who speaks like that now." But he only shrugged once more and answered, "sure."

"So," he started, "just were is your…'destination'."

This time Yuri shrugged as he replied, "to the park."

Bryan raised a brow. "The…park?" he questioned.

"…yes. The park." Yuri looked at him with an expression that said, 'are you that dumb?'

Bryan didn't care, though. He only looked ahead and said, "alright then."

Yuri sighed once more and realized what Bryan meant. He looked up at him (seeing as he's taller than him) and said, "Hey Bry," Bryan turned his head a little and motioned for him to continue, "do you think I've been acting weird?"

Bryan, once more, shrugged and replied, "well, you haven't been your eager to kill self."

Yuri stopped for a moment then said, "Hey Bry," Bryan once again looked at him, "Aren't you the eager to kill one?"

Bryan smirked and responded with a "but of course."

They began to walk in silence, but Yuri had gotten himself confused. He hated being confused.

"Hey Bry," he started again.

"Please stop calling me that." Bryan remarked.

Yuri blinked in surprise to Bryan's 'please', but continued, "I'm confused."

Bryan sighed and hung his head. "You know, Yu-Chan," Yuri glared at him, "I don't need to be informed of everything in your life."

They finally reached the park and sat on a wooden bench. Yuri took in another breath and once more called out, "Hey Bry,"

Bryan twitched and swore if Yuri called him that once more he'd regret it dearly.

"You've been acting weird, too."

Bryan turned to him and asked, "and how might that be?"

_**:Transition:**_

"Hey Ty," came the ever cute voice of Max.

"Hey no fair, "Tyson commented, "your name is to short for a nickname."

Max blinked at his random out burst but continued on saying, "You wanna do something?"

Tyson shrugged and answered in his 'do-I-look-the-type-to-think' voices, "sure."

"well…what do you wanna do?"

Tyson thought for a moment when a sly look came upon his face. "Hey Max." he said in a sing song voice.

Max backed up insecurely at his voice and answered in the same tone, "what?"

Tyson inched his way up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I gotsan idea…"

_**:Transition:**_

"Hey Kai. Wait up, please." Huffed Rei as he tried to catch up.

Kai stopped, unknowing the neko-jin was following, and turned to see the follower. He wanted to chuckle at how pink his cheeks were and how cute he looked all ruffled up, but instead he held it in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Rei lowered his gaze and replied, "I'm sorry. It's just, I was…er…well you see I…um…it's just I wanted- I was bored." He mentally slapped himself for being so…dumb.

Kai 'humph'ed and continued on his walk, not showing the pleasure he felt for having 'his' kitten follow him. Making sure he walked at a good enough pace to let 'his' neko catch his breath and seem like he didn't care.

Rei trotted beside him with a slight smile upon his lips. "What?" Kai asked, letting his curiosity build up to much.

"Nice pants." Rei said.

Kai was a little unprepared for that remark, not that he'd show, and look down to see his attire. He was wearing a casual black tee shirt with short sleeves and baggy black jeans with extra pockets. It had only been his second time wearing it.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Rei nodded with a genuine smile.

Kai felt his cheeks get warm but looked a head and kept a straight face. Quickening his pace to a jog, he began to continue his trail with 'his' kitty trudging behind as happy as ever.

_**:Transition:**_

Robert sighed as he looked upon Johnny's sleeping figure. It was six thirty in the morning. How could Johnny be so lazy?

"Johnny. Are you getting up?" he asked, leaning over him.

Johnny waved one hand and gave an un-reassuring, "I'll be up in a few."

Robert sighed once more and knelt down. Now staring Johnny eye to eye, er…or it would be if Johnny's eyes were open, he came in a bit closer and removed a bang from Johnny's face. Moving fast he quickly untied the red bandana and watched as his hair fell smoothly down.

Johnny quickly jumped up and gasped for air. "What're you trying to do? Suffocate me?" he wailed.

"No Johnny, asphyxiation was not my plan," Robert said, "I was merely trying to wake you from your slumber. What do you have hair-a-phobia?"

Johnny snatched back his bandana and redid his hair. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Robert sat on his bed and stared at the door. Johnny grew impatient. "What!" he yelled now.

"I just remembered. We need not practice today."

Johnny growled and threw his pillow at Robert, who was still on his bed, though it's not really his bed seeing as he's staying at Robert's castle along with Enrique and Oliver, but that's beyond the point.

_**:END:**_

Saya no Michi: Whatcha think? O.k o.k tell me in a review please. No flames though. But I think this is pointless. Actually, I already have plans for chappy two, I just have no clue when or if I'll update…sweatdrops.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya no Michi: Hewo! Funny, if you are reading this, I thought you wouldn't be here. None-the-less.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki. Not me. If it did, no one would read it. cries

**Chapter 2**

Yuri watched a red leaf fall into the pond; creating a little ripple, then float off. He sighed and said, "Well…you just…are."

Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "That's not telling me anything." He stated.

"Well, just a minute ago you said 'please'" Yuri recalled.

"Did I?" Yuri nodded. Bryan shrugged and replied, "Oh well."

Yuri hung his head and decided that this was officially "weird" day. The weird thing about it was that it only happened today.

"Bryan." He called.

"What?"

"Why were you stalking me?"

Bryan let out a aggravated sigh and said slowly. "I thought we went over this already. I was bored."

Yuri was about to ask another question when he felt a drop of rain grace his cheek. "I think we better go." Bryan suggested, getting up. Yuri nodded and followed.

**_:Transition:_**

Max cringed at the awful noise Tyson was making, that he, for some unknown reason, called 'singing'.

"You know," Max tried saying, "Maybe karaoke was a bad idea." His hands were now over his ears.

Tyson stopped and blinked. "Why so?" he asked, lowering the microphone. Max felt a spark of hope.

"Why don't we do something else?" he shrugged, smiling that Max smile.

"All right. Like what?"

Max thought for a moment and then answered, "Well we could use our Beyblades to harass innocent bystanders into giving us all their money so that we could spend it on nuclear weapons and pixie stix."

Tyson did a double take and yelled, "WHAT!"

Max raised a brow and replied, "I said, we could use our Beyblades to raise money for innocent people who need our help with loss of items and food."

Tyson blinked and thought about what he 'thought' Max had said. "I think the music's blocking my hearing." He said shoving his pinky in his ear.

"Weird." Max said with an innocent smile and shrug.

_**:Transition:**_

Kai sat on a huge rock on the side of the trail and calculated that he had .5 miles left. He looked over to Rei who was climbing up a tree.

"Weird." Kai thought, "Rei never liked going on trials. Especially at six in the morning."

But Rei seemed perfectly content in his tree, until he started staring at a mocking bird with a look that said, 'if you don't leave you'll be sorry'.

"Hey Rei!" Kai shouted, breaking the silence. "Why'd you come with me?"

Rei tilted his head and answered, "I really don't know. I just woke up when you were about to leave and something kept telling me to follow." Kai heard him let out a 'roow' and then the tree shake.

Kai hid a smirk and stood back up. He began to walk away, slow enough to give 'his' kitty time to catch up. When he noticed Rei wasn't following he gave a little pout and turned around. He almost did an anime style fall when he saw Rei still in the tree, strangling the poor bird.

"Hey Rei," he called, "you coming?"

Rei blinked at Kai's words and tried to jump out the tree…but couldn't. "What's wrong?" Kai asked, crossing his arms and getting annoyed. Rei didn't answer. Finally, he jumped out the tree and landed, though not with his usual grace. He ended up spraining his ankle and falling on his bottom.

Let's just say it took Kai quiet a lot of self-control not to laugh.

_**:Transition:**_

Robert was stunned at his forgetfulness. He never forgot! Not he! He was Robert the great, almighty, best, always ready, Robert!

"Hey Rob!" Johnny called, breaking his train of thought. "You can leave now."

Robert blinked. It was almost like he zoned out. Robert never zones out! Not he! He was Robert the great, almighty, best, always ready, Robert!

Johnny waved a hand in front of his face, making him jump. "I am Robert!" he burst out.

Johnny scowled. "I know, jeez. You're acting weird today. Are you sleep-deprived? That's why I like to sleep 'till at least nine."

"But I am Robert the great, almighty, best, always ready, Robert!"

Johnny raised a brow, "uh-huh. And I am Johnny. Johnny the great, almighty, WANTING MAJOR SLEEP, Johnny!" Johnny yelled.

Robert stood up and said, "Let's play some chess."

Johnny sighed and threw his blanket over his head.

**_:End:_**

Saya no Michi: …? Okay, okay, I know. It sucks, but oh wellz. Please review.


End file.
